Remember
by BuringBright222
Summary: Kafka has just done something so unexpected, Circus will be reeling for days! But, for their allies and friends, the Circus members will do anything! Very little romance, maybe none, no pairings.
1. School Farewells

**Karneval Fanfiction**

**This will be my first Karneval Fanfiction!**

**I've read the manga and seen the anime, and this story will be based off the manga. It is a future fic, and is about Gareki's past.**

**Chapter 1**

The team was excited. A little sad, but excited too. After all, Gareki was going back into Kuronomei. Well, not exactly. Since Gareki had run off and lost his privilege to go into the Circus program, he was going back into the Mechanics program like his roommate.

Gareki would be reregistered into the school the next morning, so for now, the team was walking through the town enjoying the sights. Karoku, Tsukumo and Nai walked a little ahead of the group. Yogi and Hirato walked along side each other behind them. Jiki and Eva were along with Akari had come as well, wanting to keep an eye on Nai since Nai might still be weak. Gareki himself walked a little a ways from the group, staring into the distance, lost in thought.

Gareki was excited, very much so, but he was nervous too. He had technically run away and broken the rules, and disappeared without anyone knowing where or why he had gone. Now he was just going to pop in again. Gareki winced thinking about how Tsubame might react to that. Yogi noticed the wince and ran over to try and tackle Gareki.

"Garkei! Are you ok?" Yogi wrapped Gareki in a tight hug. The group stopped to watch, all knowing what was about to happen. Gareki's eyes narrowed and he thrust his elbow into Yogi's stomach. As Yogi gasped and leaned over, Gareki brought his knee up to send the older blonde man backwards onto his rear.

"Ow! Gareki! That hurt!" Yogi rubbed his midsection coughing slightly. Gareki scoffed and just walked off when Nai made a small noise in his throat. Karoku looked down at the young boy.

"What is it Nai?" He asked pleasantly, his face full of affection. Nai looked confused though. "Nai?" Karoku repeated.

"Somebody's laughing." Nai said. Karoku looked over at Eva and Jiki who were laughing, and Hirato, Akari and Tsukumo were smirking.

"Yes, our friends have found Gareki's reactions to Yogi's affections amusing." Karoku said. Nai looked more confused.

"Yeah, but they don't laugh so deeply." Nai was looking around the plaza. A lot of people had slowed down to observe the situation. Many people recognized the formal attire of Hirato's as belonging to circus. These people would stop and stare, maybe take a picture, or just wave and walk on. No one worried about the blonde man who was grabbing his stomach in pain.

"Idiot! Don't touch me!" Gareki snarled. Yogi looked up, tears in his eyes as if he was about to cry. Jiki snickered and walked closer to Gareki.

"Why can't he touch you?" Jiki whispered into Gareki's ear. Gareki didn't hesitate. He grabbed Jiki's arm and flipped the other ravenette over. Jiki hit the ground with an 'oof!'

"Let's continue." Tsukumo suggested. Eva had moved and was trying to drag the more slender, stunningly beautiful blonde girl into a lingerie store. Hirato caught Karoku's worried glances at Nai, who seemed to be trying to hear something better.

"Yes, let's keep moving." Akari agreed, rubbing his temples as if fighting a headache. The group followed Yogi, who was now restored, into a child's toy store.

"Why here?" Gareki growled, standing near the exit with Akari and Hirato.

"I do believe Yogi deserves some sort of reward, he has been through a lot recently." Hirato said. Gareki yawned and rolled his shoulders, glad he didn't have to wear a uniform today. Gareki liked having bare shoulders, though he had never figured out why. He got cold easily, and bare shoulders would make him colder usually.

Today, Gareki was wearing a black shirt that had very stylized sleeves. Dark red straps reached over his shoulders and sleeves that stared under the shoulder, and were connected to the body of the shirt, were black with red vine designs down the arm. Black jeans and black combat boots finished his slightly punk look. Of course, Gareki went no where without his goggles.

Hirato wore his usual suit, and Akari wore a light pink button up shirt and kakis. Yogi was running around in a green shirt with the cat logo, and worn blue jeans that were a tan/yellow color. Tsukumo had a pink mini-dress with light blue legging and knee high boots. Lace edged every edge of her dress. Eva had a purple body suit that was skin tight on, with a black leather jacket over he shoulders. Black boots up to her knees and a large black belt finished her look. Karoku had his favorite blue sweatshirt and blue jeans on. Nai was wear a red sweater under white overalls. The overalls were short and he wore red sock-leggings that ended a few inches under his overalls. He also wore white shoes. Jiki was wearing a simple black shirt with the 1 logo and black jeans. The group was very fashionable and caught many stares.

"Are you excited?" Hirato suddenly asked Gareki. Gareki looked over at the leader.

"For what?"

"To return to school." Hirato was watching Karoku, Tsukumo and Nai goggling over a plushie. Nai kept looking up and around as if a fly was buzzing around his head. Gareki was watching them too.

"It would be bad if you got too stressed about it." Akari suggested. Gareki sighed.

"I'm ready to make myself useful." Gareki said. Akari nodded approvingly, while Hirato gave Gareki a bemused smile.

"And you think you haven't been useful already?" he muttered to himself. Akari, hearing just barely what was said, gave Hirato an accusing glare. The group made their purchases and left the store.

"We need to get Gareki a gift!" Yogi declared to the group in the next store, a hobby shop. Jiki had been held back, but Gareki had been aloud to run off and examine some metal scraps and model building sets. Everyone gave Yogi a suspicious look.

"That's great!" Nai shouted. Other shoppers looked over confused. Gareki had slipped down some aisles and was so used to his companion's outburst that Nai's shout of joy didn't even register to him.

"Why, Yogi?" Eva asked, hugging Tsukumo. Yogi's face somehow smiled bigger now with the evidence that the others would help him.

"Well, last time he just left and we gave him the stuffed animals. But we know Gareki likes metal things, and tinkering, so let's get him some tools or a set…" Yogi trailed off, hoping someone would assist his idea some more.

"He can get that himself." Jiki complained, looking longingly at the gardening section. Yogi frowned.

"I think it is a good idea." Nai assured Yogi as the group disbanded and began wondering the store. Tsukumo found herself and Eva at the sewing section.

"I think I'll try to make Gareki a nice shirt." Tsukumo muttered to herself. Eva heard and remembered Tsukumo's less than professional sewing skills.

"I'll help," Eva offered. Tsukumo gave her a grateful smile. Eva squealed and tackled Tsukumo in a hug.

Jiki was in the gardening section with Akari.

"I might give him cold medicine." Akari muttered. Jiki looked over his shoulder and snickered. He himself was thinking that maybe and easy to take care of, beautiful plant might be nice if the dorms were still as he remembered them.

Hirato and Karoku were browsing the aisles when Karoku stopped. Hirato stopped as well.

"I feel I should thank Gareki for taking care of Nai. I said thank you, but that can't have been enough." Hirato thought a minute.

"Maybe a nice card?" Hirato found himself answering. He wasn't quite sure how to respond though. He didn't often thank people for doing something for him that he felt was sentimental, or could change his life. Karoku thought a minute then agreed. The two headed to the card section.

Yogi and Nai were in the crafts section. Nai was fascinated by the sketch art that was shimmering. He picked up one and held onto to it with fierce passion.

"What do you have, Nai?" Yogi asked. Gareki walked past the aisle at just that moment and looked at Yogi's cart.

"What do you not have, Yogi?" He asked. Yogi squeaked and ran around trying to put everything back. Gareki walked up to Nai.

"Let me see it." He demanded, but his voice was soft. Nai showed Gareki the picture. It was a scratch art template that would leave a shimmering rainbow picture. The suggested picture was of a family of puppies rolling over each other. Gareki observed it for a minute.

"This would take a long time to finish." Gareki said, handing it back. Nai looked crestfallen.

"The nit won't be ready…" Nai sniffled. Gareki was confused. He looked at the racks. He picked up another sketch art. It showed a butterfly, and was also a rainbow shimmer.

"I think you should start with this one. Once you master it, you'll be able to finish the puppy one quickly." Gareki put both templates into Yogi's now empty cart. Nai tackled Gareki from behind and held Gareki in a tight hug.

"Nai!" Gareki gasped in shock. He turned just to get Nai's face buried in his stomach. Nai didn't let go, and Gareki would never hit Nai like he would Yogi or Jiki. Yogi walked around the corner and jumped with excitement.

"Group hug!" He shouted, but Gareki took a step backwards, pulling Nai with him and knocking the cart into another person's. He turned to apologize as Yogi sailed past him. Nai still held onto Gareki tightly. Gareki's voice caught when he recognized the other shopper.

"Headmaster…" The two stared each other, then the Headmaster chuckled heartily.

"It is good to have friends in powerful places, isn't it, Gareki?" The Headmaster continued on. Nai let go and watched to Headmaster leave with Gareki.

"Ow, Gareki! Why are you so mean?!" Yogi shouted. Gareki turned and snarled.

"Have some decency! You're and adult!"

* * *

After leaving the hobby shop, the group returned to the ship. Gareki enjoyed the silence of the ship. He was shocked that, even though everyone was in the same, large, recreation room, it was quiet. He could hear clicking of pins as Eva and Tsukumo were sewing something, the scratching of a pen as Karoku was writing, the shifting of paper as Akari got some work done and Jiki read a large book with a picture of plants on it, and the soft sound that was similar to pen scratching as Nai worked on his sketch-scratch art. Yogi was also quiet which seriously surprised Gareki. The blonde was napping on the couch. Gareki shrugged and continued to read his own book about mechanics. He wanted to be ready for the new courses he was about to take.

* * *

The closer someone got to the school, the more deserted the area became. The school was an intimidating fortress surrounded by a forest of unused buildings.

Nai was clutching Gareki's sleeve as they walked up to the school. Everyone could feel something in the air that was slightly threatening. They were almost to the school when Nai squeaked in fear and pulled Gareki closer to him.

It was a good thing Nai had yanked Gareki, because a loud crack followed Nai's squeaked and a black shaped whipped by Gareki's head. From everyone's large eyes, it was evident no one had expected the bullet. Akari turned to Gareki to ask if he was alright, but by looking at Gareki's face he could tell. On the right side of Gareki's face, a deep cut had been made, following his cheekbone up. The cut was ragged and bleeding a lot as head wounds do.

The group was in battle mode instantly. Alarms from the school were heard.

"Come out and you shall not be harmed." Hirato shouted in a commanding tone. It was a required statement, but from the sirens floating around Hirato's head where his hat had been, it was obvious he wasn't going to let the armed person off without a scratch. Then again, if the person hadn't been sensed by the circus members, the person wasn't human.

Kagiri and Kiharu stepped out and smiled predator smiles. A black cloud of Varugas blocked off the safest path to the school.

Akari was next to Gareki who was standing protectively over Nai. Blood from his cut made a disturbing design down his face as it continued to bleed and mix with his sweat.

"You need to get that treated." Akari said.

"Where?" Gareki retorted. They could hear the backup from the school on the other side of the varugas, and it wasn't sounding good.

"I'm ordering that the school defenders retreat into the school and call the 1st ship." Hirato said, pressing a few quick buttons on his cell. The sounds from the other side of the black cloud quickly disappeared.

"Ha! You might of saved a few lives, but in my momentum, I'm gonna take yours! And you cutey, you're gonna be my first." Kiharu, gesturing at Tsukumo, salivated slightly. Jiki and Eva stepped forward, their faces angry.

"How dare you say that tom my beloved Tsukumo!" They both shouted. Weapons were drawn in an instant. Kagiri and Kiharu smiled as if they had just one and jumped to attack.

"Wait." A voice caused both boys to drop and look around themselves in fear. Uro walked out of the varuga cloud and smiled at the group. Human Varugas walked out behind him, including the cat girl, Peka.

"We're willing to negotiate first." Uro explained calmly, causing Kiharu and Kagiri to pout.

"We'll never give you Karoku or Nai!" Yogi shouted in defiance. Uro laughed.

"We don't need those two. My boss is actually interested in someone else. A Special Child of the Second Ship, is what he called him." Tsukumo and Eva glanced at Yogi. Yogi crossed his swords in front of him. Yogi thought that might be him, but it sounded like Uro was still just playing with them.

"You may tell your boss to give up on that quest. He really should just turn himself in!" Eva laughed.

"We would never hand over anyone, stand down." Hirato ordered. Uro shrugged. He lifted his hand and the Varugas poised, ready to attack. The Circus members raised their weapons as well. Uro shook his head sadly. There was no way the five fighting Circus members could win against over two-hundred varuga without someone getting seriously hurt before the 1st ship arrived. Uro's hand fell.

* * *

The black cloud of varuga surrounded the group. Many were taken out immediately from a barrage of powerful attacks from the Circus members. Karuko, Akari, Nai and Gareki were busy dodging the ferocious varuga. Gareki shoved Karoku into Akari so hard, both fell over and multiple varuga flew over them. Gareki then grabbed Nai and ran towards a wall. He dodged to the side just in front of the wall. The varuga chasing them slammed into the wall. Gareki rolled under it, wrapping Nai in his arms so the small boy wouldn't be hurt by the brickwork beneath them. Varuga screams echoed as they were taken down.

Gareki somehow dragged Nai to an alley. He found a window that was open and shoved Nai through it. Nai turned around and grabbed Gareki's face.

"Karoku! Akari!" Nai cried. Gareki nodded.

"Stay here. Stay quiet." Gareki told Nai, pulling away. Nai sank toe the floor and shivered. He could hear everything. It terrified him, he squeezed his ears shut, but he could still here them…

Gareki jumped off a varuga and skidded under the next one. He found Akari nursing Karoku while Jiki defended them. But Jiki was having a hard time defending and attacking at the same time.

"I got them." Gareki shouted. Jiki just nodded. Akari threw Karoku on his back and Gareki started leading the doctor to the house Nai was hidden in.

Gareki's face burned, but he didn't stop to check his right cheek. A drop of blood hit his lip. Gareki's tongue licked it up and Gareki couched at the taste. Tasting blood always reminded him of Her death, and his time on the slave ship. It always brought bad memories.

Yanking Akari just enough to get into the alley, Gareki kept watch while Akari, with Nai's help, got Karoku into the house. Gareki ran to the window and assisted Akari through. Gareki grabbed the shutters and was about to close them. Akari grabbed his wrist.

"Get in." Akari ordered. Gareki looked around. The window reached his chest. Jumping up would be hard, but he could do it. Taking a step back, Gareki was about to take a quick running start to jump higher, when he heard Akari's shout of warning. Turning, Gareki just caught the gun that was swinging towards his head, on his wrist. Gareki felt pain explode in his wrist. His right arm hadn't completely recovered from his last varuga fight. Uro sneered as Gareki stumbled back a few steps.

"Gareki!" Nai screamed. Gareki turned and shoved Akari and Nai backwards. The two toppled back and watched in horror as the shutters were slammed closed.

Gareki winced, and held his right arm protectively as he faced Uro. Shoving Akari and Nai had really hurt.

"Aren't you on the run? You took all the blame; I'm shocked by this bold appearance." Gareki said, trying to by time. He could still here heavy fighting. He could also hear the shutters being opened. Spinning to get more power, Gareki aimed a roundhouse at Uro. Uro grabbed Gareki's leg and threw the boy down the alley. Gareki struggled to get up. His arm was burning, and now his knee hurt. A foot came out of nowhere, and slammed into Gareki's gut. Gareki curled into a ball, coughing, gasping for air. Black spots danced over his eyes.

"My boss wants the Special Child of the Second Ship. You, Gareki, don't realize how special you are, do you?" Gareki coughed and tried to catch his breath as he was kicked in the stomach again. "Yes, I might have had a set back in public, but I'm rising again, my Master has his plan, and you shall set it in motion, Gareki." Uro laughed, kicking Gareki in the stomach as hard as he could one more time. Gareki let out a gasping shout, then curled tighter into a ball. He didn't move anymore. Uro bent down and lifted an eyelid. Gareki's eyeball rolled down. Uro smiled and threw Gareki over his shoulder. He turned to meet the barrel of a gun. Akari stood there with Nai leaning out the window.

"Put him down." Akari's voice was cold. Uro sensed that Akari was the type of person that really would fire. Uro frowned, working out a plan to get out of this. He smiled as he saw Nai over Akari's shoulder.

"I'd pay more attention to the children." Akari, as Uro expected spun around to see Nai falling out of the window, just from leaning out to much. Uro's own gun slammed into the back of Akari's head and Akari was out cold. Nai screamed and was crying heavily. Uro snarled and jumped right in front of Nai. Nai stopped crying and stared up at Uro. Uro sighed, feeling pity for the innocent young boy who really didn't have anything to do with what w as happening.

"This isn't your fault." Uro assured Nai, placing a large hand on Nai's head. Nai stiffened, but Uro's hand was truly gentle. Nai felt like this was a hand that often comforted children, or at least had a history of being comforting.

"Give back Gareki!" Nai cried. Uro sighed.

"I can't do that. Here, have this to remember him by." Uro said, pulling Gareki's goggles off his head and dropping them in Nai's lap. Nai was crying again, but as Uro began walking away, Nai grabbed his leg. Uro took a step dragging Nai, but stopped quickly.

"Both My Master and I would prefer you not be hurt. I request you let go, or I might have to do what is necessary to complete my mission." Nai didn't let go. Uro didn't hesitate. He shook his leg and kicked Nai away.

"GAREKI!" Nai screamed, reaching out and trying to catch Uro, but Uro jumped away, leaving Nai grasping at air. As Uro disappeared into the cloud of Varuga, all the varugas fighting with Circus ran off.

In minutes, the sky was clear and sunny. It was a beautiful morning.

* * *

**Well, How is it? Please review! This is the first story I've written that isn't from this other show.**

**I'd like to see something more about Gareki's past in the manga. I mean, he was sold to a slave ship Hirato and Tsukumo took down for a reason. We just don't know what that reason is yet. They keep alluding to it, so I'm hopeful!**

**Love,**

**Burning Bright**


	2. Family Trees

**Chapter 2!**

**I'm posting a second chapter early because if people didn't really know where this is going, and aren't sure whether or not to follow, they can see where the story is going more.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Nai's wailing made it easy for Tsukumo to find him and Akari. The whole troupe of Circus followed the girl to the alley where Nai was crying.

"Nai!" Tsukumo enveloped the boy in a hug. Nai began to hiccup.

"Akari!" Hirato knelt beside the doctor. He felt the lump on the doctor's head and frowned deeply.

"Both Nai and Akari need medical attention." Jiki said. Yogi knelt beside Nai and stroked the white-haired boy's back. As Nai leaned back, everyone could see Nai did need medical attention, but he didn't look o hurt. A large bruise was on Nai's left cheek, and Nai's nose bled slightly. Yogi pulled Nai away from Tsukumo to better hug the younger boy.

"Karoku." Nai hiccupped, pointing at the open window. Just then, Karoku stood up and looked out at the troupe. A gash on Karoku's forehead was a reason for concern, but other wise, Karoku looked fine. Akari stirred in Hirato's arms as Hirato lifted him. A whirring sound told the troupe that the 1st ship had arrived.

"Well, glad they're here. Better late then never! Hey, where's Gareki?" Eva asked as Tsukitachi and Kiichi descended. The two landed and walked up to the group.

"Gareki?" Yogi called out. Nai started crying harder. This cause Karoku to jump out the window and run to Nai. The troupe looked down at Nai, who was crying very hard.

"Nai, where, where is Gareki?" Tsukumo asked, feeling dread rise in her chest. Tsukitachi and Kiichi looked worried as well, seeing the tattered and tired state their comrades were in.

"Quick, let's leave the alley first," suggested Jiki. The group staggered out of the alley, just in time to meet the convoy from the academy. Out of the carriage stepped out a young girl with long black hair, another young girl in glasses with a camera and a pixie style hair-cut, a boy around Gareki's age with glasses and short blonde hair, and finally, Tsubame. Tsubame ran right up to Tsukitachi.

"Where is he! Where is Gareki!" She shouted, tears building in her eyes. Tsukitachi looked to Hirato for assistance. Hirato was still holding Akari, and Yogi had picked up Nai. Karoku was being supported by Eva.

"Nai, can you tell us where Gareki is?" Yogi asked, setting Nai down. Nai buried his face in Yogi's shirt and started taking deep breaths.

"On the ship," Tsukitachi suggested, "Akari needs medical assistance." Everyone nodded and began beaming up one by one. Tsubame looked at Hirato and Tsukitachi with pleading eyes.

"We'll keep you updated, I promise. Stay safe, and stay strong!" Tsukitachi told her. Tsubame nodded, and ran back to her friends. As soon as everyone was aboard the 1st ship, the carriage and the occupants left to return to the school.

* * *

The troupe sat in the 1st ship's recreation room sipping tea. Akari and Karoku were in the med wing. Akari had woken up upon entering the med-wing and was rather shocked to find himself being carried around princess style by Hirato. Nurses had gathered around and taken pictures just before Akari had woken up. Akari had tried to yell at Hirato, but other doctors made him stay quiet and accept treatment.

"There are the others who need treatment more than I!" Akari argued. Hirato raised an eyebrow.

"Truly, there are not." Hirato said. Akari had shut up and looked down, his face red as this fact connected dots in the brilliant doctor's mind on the situation. Soon after their medical examinations, which concluded two nasty concussions, Akari and Karoku where allowed to leave the med-wing entered the recreation room. Akari and Karoku had bandages around their heads, Nai had a bandage on his cheek, but other than a few band-aids, everyone was fine.

"What happened?" Hirato asked. He was facing the dark clouds outside as he asked the question. Karoku blushed.

"I was knocked out the entire time." Karoku mumbled, sitting next to Nai who had his face buried in the steam of a cup of tea. Multiple plushies surrounded Nai, but the young boy looked depressed. Yogi was on Nai's other side. Tsukumo served Akari and Karoku tea.

"I am not exactly sure what happened, but I will recall all I remember." Akari announced, not meeting anyone's eyes. "During the initial onslaught, Gareki was able to carry Karoku and lead Nai and me into the alley. He assisted both of us through the high window and was about to join us when Uro appeared behind him."

"Uro! Impossible!" Tsukitachi argued. Akari sighed.

"I agree it was unexpected. Later, Uro said something along the lines of 'My Master will turn things around for us.' I'm not sure what he meant." Akari sipped some more tea.

"Please continue." Hirato ordered from his window spot. Tsukitachi and Akari traded worried glances before Akari continued.

"Gareki faced Uro and deflected a swing from the bunt of a gun with his injured arm. From the resounding crack, it would not surprise me if Gareki's arm is officially broken. To protect Nai and myself, Gareki closed the shutters after pushing Nai and me down. By the time we had gotten up and opened the shutters, Gareki had been thrown across the alley and Uro was kicking him in the midsection. I wasn't able to hear what Uro said." Akari glanced at Nai.

"Said he was special." Nai hiccupped. Karoku frowned and hugged Nai closer.

"Does this have any meaning to anyone?" Tsukitachi asked. Jiki was glaring daggers at Hirato. Tsukumo answered.

"I believe it does." Her bell like voice rang clear in the silence. She kept her eyes on Hirato's back. Hirato swallowed and turned.

"Akari, please finish your report." Hirato asked. Akari nodded.

"Uro successfully invalidated Gareki and was walking off with him. I confronted Uro, unfortunately, I am not skilled in the field and I was quickly taken down. After my hit, I do not know what happened." Akari sipped his tea some more. Eyes turned to Nai.

"Gareki, I couldn't hear Gareki's voice at all." Nai teared up some more. "Uro, he was kind, but he wouldn't give me Gareki. He said that he didn't want to hurt me, but since I wouldn't let him leave, he hit me, and, and, he took… he took Gareki!" Nai's tears boiled over his lids and streamed down him face. He didn't openly sob, but Nai was crying steadily.

"What does this mean?" Eva asked.

"Does it have to do with the slave ship Gareki was on as a child?" Jiki asked. Silence.

"Yes." Hirato answered. The resounded silence was deafening.

"What do you mean?" Eva demanded.

"Eva, that slave ship was supposed to have no survivors." Tsukumo said softly.

"Which slave ship was…oh God no." Eva stood up and staggered to the wall. Covering her mouth with her hand, tears rolled down her face.

"Hirato, what was so important about that ship?" Tsukitachi asked. Kiichi watched everyone in rapt silence for once.

"That ship had test samples. It was full of lab rats. Each slave was given different doses of a drug to turn them into Varuga. They were trying to see something about if small amounts could be controlled by the person. We know Gareki was small and his food stolen. For Gareki to not be affected by the drug, over the three weeks the ship was sailing, that means over two weeks of not eating. Gareki should have died on the ship, of starvation, but he didn't. He did get food, but I'm sure from where. He might have been given food with a different drug; there was evidence of more than one drug. Gareki endured physical torture of constant beatings as people stole his food and fought around to kill off more inmates to get more food.

"Still, each slave was considered a lab rat by the Kafka. They were being transported to a city to see if the Varuga curse could be spread and controlled. That is why we sunk the ship. If the Varuga cells had hatched and taken over the men and women on the ship and spread, it would have been a catastrophe.

"More importantly, Tsukumo and I rescued one person from the wreck. A young adult in a chef's uniform. It was Uro. He prepared the food so all the food had the drug. But that can't be true, because Gareki didn't any food with the drug for over two weeks. The crew, the staff, the slaves, everyone except Uro and Gareki were getting addicted to the drug and turning into Varugas." Hirato was interrupted.

"But if Gareki is fine, what did he eat. Uro wouldn't break orders and help one boy." Akari argued. Hirato nodded.

"I agree. So how did Gareki survive? He once said that the people he thought were his parents had sold him. I investigated the ship's stops and looked for those people for Gareki. When I found them, they admitted to having sold a baby they had been raising for a couple of years. They baby had been left in the middle of town, abandoned. The family had grown poor, and Gareki was so anti-social that his adopted parents didn't even know him, and had no qualms about selling him for money. I decided to look for Gareki's parents. This past year, I've been looking and I finally found his parents. I found them the same time I asked him to join the ship. It was the easiest solution." Hirato went silent.

"Who are his parents?" Jiki asked, looking through persons' profiles on his computer.

"Parent. Gareki had a birth mother, but his father was just some donated sperm. It was impossible to trace the sperm for a father. Gareki's mother, however, had been infected with the Varuga cells. While she was carrying Gareki, the cells over took her body and were threatening the baby. This woman, it seemed was a willing test subject for Kafka. Gareki's birth was an experiment to see if having a Varuga human give birth, how might the child be? Fortunately, it seems Gareki's mother became attached to her unborn child and escaped the lab. She killed herself in the woods, hoping her child wouldn't be born, to save him a caged existence. The collapsing of her cells stopped the spread of the Varuga cells. The Kafka members found the woman's corpse and cut out the child, about 8 months through, and revived it in their lab. Then, they tried raising it in the lab.

"The child seemed to have increased intelligence and ability to learn. They set the child in the middle of the town for a family to raise it, to see how the child's social interactions might be. Their, Gareki's adopted family found him, and three years later, sold him back to Kafka. Whether Kafka planned this or not, we don't know." Hiratoa went silent.

"Hirato, you sound like you know a lot, and you're still holding something back." Akari noted. Hirato nodded.

"The two head scientists were Nisu Arumerita and Nie Arumerita." Karoku looked shocked. Hirato continued. "At that time, Kafka was able to look publically good so many people volunteered for money, and Circus couldn't arrest someone just for being in 'Kafka.' Though, this was the turning point. Finding donors was very hard to do, especially for genetic experiments on humans. I do not find it strange or hard to think that Nisu Arumerita donated his own sperm for the experiment." Hirato's theory was met with silence and shocked looks. "I also think, this might have skewed the data on the child we would come to know of as Gareki. Arumerita was a genius, his son is as well. If he did donate his own sperm for the experiment, could that not make the child already extremely smart?" Hirato glanced at Karoku and Akari.

"It is very possible." Karoku said eventually. "It would explain why Gareki was transported like Nai and I were. When I first saved Nai, I used my won cells to grow him his human body off his Niji body." Karoku said. Even though his voice was calm, you could see the shock and fear in his blue eyes. Karoku would have been three years old when this had happened, and he knew nothing of the experiment. Karoku knew his parents worked in a lab for Kafka, but doing those experiments…

"So, Gareki and Karoku are family?" Nai asked, his eyes lighting with hope. Everyone glanced at Nai. His face had crumbs from the cookie he had been nibbling. This silence was deafening again.

"It appears so, Little Nai. Karoku said, hugging Nai close again. It occurred to everyone, Nai seemed to learn things very quickly as well.

"Is Gareki human then?" Kiichi asked. Akari nodded.

"His genetic make up is 100% human."

"Does Kafka know that?" Eva asked, looking over her shoulder at the group.

"No. They don't." Tsukitachi said. "Otherwise, they wouldn't care about Gareki."

"Are they going to hurt Gareki?" Nai asked.

"We don't know, Nai." Tsukumo answered honestly. Nai nodded and swallowed painfully.

"Let's go to bed!" Yogi exclaimed, overly happily, dragging Nai and Karoku with him.

"Yes, all of you guys get in bed." Hirato ordered. Everyone moved to follow the order except Akari and Tsukitachi. "You too Akari, rest up and heal." Hirato ordered. Akari scowled.

"This is not the time to relax. We might be able to track Gareki…" Akari was cut off as Hirato walked up to him and clamped a hand over Akari's mouth. Hirato leaned in so he was centimeters from Akari.

"Heal, rest, now." Hirato ordered. Akari's eyes were lit with a fire, and Tsukitachi could have sworn he saw lightning. Akari surrendered though, and leaned back into the couch. Tsukitachi turned to leave, but he saw movement out of the corner of his eye, he turned just to see Hirato walking towards him. Akari was blocked by Hirato's body, but for a second, Tsukitachi thought he saw Akari's red face. Shrugging, the 1st ship captian went to bed, followed by Hirato. Akari left the room a minute later and also went to bed. The ship was silent in the dark clouds as it sped to its desired location.

* * *

Gareki gasped as he came to, his stomach on fire. A throbbing pain radiated from behind his eyes. Gareki tried to roll into a ball to stop the painful stretching, but found hi couldn't move. Something was holding him down.

Carefully looking around him, Gareki saw an iron band was over his chest, ankles, and wrists. The Gareki noticed his clothing. Garbed in only a cotton dress that reached his knees, Gareki felt exposed; he wanted a tight shirt around his body and he hated how the fabric rubbed his shoulders. Gareki struggled trying to loosen his find a way to loosen his bindings.

"Now, now, don't do that." A familiar, yet cruel voice said. Gareki froze and felt a breeze as someone passed his feet. A bright light flicked on, illuminating a cement room that had every tool for any type of lab or garage was visible. Gareki flinched as the light blinded him. As his vision came back, Gareki saw a familiar outline.

"Hello, Gareki, nice to meet you." Gareki gasped as the face became clear. His stomach dropped and his body went cold. The face was… but it couldn't be! He didn't have a scar on his face! But there was no doubt who Gareki was looking at.

"Remember me? I'm Karoku. The one you shot?"

* * *

**Well, chapter 2!**

**Please review! **

**Love,**

**Burning Bright**


	3. Lost then Found

**Chapter 3!**

**I really like writing this story. It is fun.**

**I forgot this before hand(I'm horrible at remembering it), but**

**I DON'T OWN KARNEVAL! I'm kind of glad I don't because Karneval is pretty cool how it is. **

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

Gareki stared up at Karoku's look a like in horror. The look a like nodded his had as if Gareki had just made a good point in an argument.

"I understand it might be hard for you think of me as 'Karoku.' I'm technically not Karoku, but he is the reason I look like this. Call me Roku." Roku said, smiled a soft smile that didn't match his hard eyes or scarred face. Gareki wriggled a bit in discomfort.

"You aren't getting out there." Roku stroked Gareki's face. "I find it appropriate that you have this scar now. We are a pair you see." Roku held up a mirror. The mirror was angled so Gareki could only see the right side of his face and the left side of Roku's.

"Damn you!" Gareki finally spat out. He didn't look into the mirror. Roku clicked his tongue as he shock his head.

"Now, now, let's keep that attitude in check." Roku put down the mirror and began attaching probes to Gareki's forehead, neck, and bare arms. This reminded Gareki of the uncomfortable fabric on his shoulders. He was shocked when Roku ripped the sleeves off.

"You are so much like your mother." Roku commented. "In looks and preferences." Gareki was confused. He could only think of the portly, conservative woman who had sold him while he watched.

"I mean your birth mother. You see, the Circus may guess and wonder all about you, but I know everything. I know why you were born, how, and who your parents are." Roku slid some probes onto Gareki's chest. "You see, I'm a little older than I look. When I was severely ill, I had Karoku save me, he was a little unwilling, but he came with us. Then, fusing my destroyed cells with Karoku's and some Varuga cells, I was healed, but look at me. I have more of Karoku's cells him me than my own, so my looks have been compromised. I'll be using you to fix that, and a few others experiments as well." Roku chuckled. Gareki snarled.

"I would never help you!" He snapped. Gareki knew he was in a compromised position, but he had to keep this guy distracted, he had to wait for Circus!

"I feel you would have a family obligation to do so." Roku sighed sadly. Gareki paused in his struggling. Roku walked over to a lever like thing and rested his hand on the lever.

"What?" Gareki asked. Roku smiled.

"Gareki, your mother was my little sister; I'm your doting uncle." He pulled the lever and Gareki screamed as electricity ran through him.

* * *

Karoku ran through the halls of the ship until he made it to Hirato's room. He pounded on the door until Yogi and Nai caught up. Hirato opened the door.

"What is it?" Hirato asked.

"I just remembered something vital!" Karoku panted. Hirato escorted the three into his room. Akari and Tsukitachi were also in the room. It looked like they were trying to figure out how to find Gareki.

"What did you remember?" Akari asked. Karoku swallowed nervously.

"When I was taken from Nai, from Niji forest, there was a man with a horrible condition that had disfigured him. He demanded I use the same technology I used on Nai to heal him. I refused and was taken by force. The man himself was a genius. He found a way to half-way replicate the technique I had perfected from my parents. His method involved welding healthy cells with varuga cells onto one's own cells. So, in a sense, two-thirds of an original cell got replaced. This method is what injured me so much back when you guys saved me. Getting the cells needed is long and painful. This method had a side affect as well. If two thirds of your cells are replaced, you change dramatically. The man became almost my clone in appearance." Karoku explained. Nai's eyes lit up as he remembered the evil feeling Karoku from the garden.

"Why would he want Gareki?" Tsukitachi asked. Karokue sighed and walked to the computer. After a few clicks, screens that none of the Circus members recognized popped up.

"I remembered some of the things my parents used to say. I found that I knew enough to hack into some old Kafka files. While we can't guarantee without a DNA sample, I believe Hirato's theory is accurate. Gareki's mother was able to contact Kafka at the time because of her own connections to the organizations. I appears one of the head managers of that lab was her older brother. If Gareki is related to this man, and this man is the same who kidnapped me, I believe that he will use Gareki to restore his own appearance somewhat, and this method isn't as perfected as mine. It is temporary. Cells reclaim themselves. Since not all the cells were welded, they will eventually absorb the foreign parts of cells." Karoku said, turning back to the group.

"What?" Yogi asked, scratching his head. Nai looked confused too. Akari was the only one who appeared to grasp all that Karoku had just said.

"He means we need to et Gareki soon because otherwise Gareki will be used by the person who kidnapped him to create a stronger body, and in more simple terms, this man is planning to use Gareki as fuel."

"Fuel?" Nai asked. Akari opened his mouth to explain but Yogi, who understood the metaphor, quickly intervened.

"Let's get a part out to look for him!"

"The information we got a Smokey Mansion…" Tsukitachi offered. Hirato thought hard for a minute.

"A lab big and advanced enough to follow this procedure. That is the first thing we need to look for. Smokey Mansion will be under watch, but to do something there twice… I highly doubt it." Hirato said finally.

"Yanari might help." Nai offered. Everyone turned to the teary-eyed boy.

"How?" Yogi asked.

"He said that a girl that often talked about Karoku was happy that she was going to her summer house." Nai said, looking away shyly. The Circus members went into action.

* * *

"Karoku, the girl, Elyska, she might have spread word about our move to the summer house. Prepare to pack up quickly." Uro's voice over the intercom announced to the deep cellar.

"Thank you Uro. Please hide yourself again, it would be inconvenient if you were caught and tried." Roku replied, washing his hands. Red water ran down the sink. Roku turned around and looked at the surgery table.

Gareki's pale face glimmered with sweat. Roku had just finished scraping cells off of Gareki's heart. He finally had enough to finish his operation. All the cells were safely in a fridge for storage and transportation. Gareki's chest had just been stitched closed and was still bare under the bright light.

Roku walked to a cabinet and grabbed a chemical. He filled a syringe and administered a dosage into Gareki's heart. Gareki jerked awake and immediately gasped and contorted his face in pain.

"How are you Gareki? The worst is over. For you. I have to go through the process of getting these heart cells onto my heart." Gareki groaned and his head lolled.

"Don't worry! I didn't so many cells that you'll ever be as hurt as Karoku had been. I wasn't quiet sure how much I needed then. And, you're my kin. I shouldn't need as many. Gareki didn't respond.

Roku walked around the room, pressing certain buttons.

"I must leave. I had hoped to keep you. In case I needed more cells, but it appears Circus is on my tail. My pretty little angel has quiet a loud mouth. Soon, I won't need to trouble such an innocent face.

"Why…me?" Gareki croaked, his voice weak and rough, like he had been screaming for hours, which he had prior to being put under.

"I'll admit, I have a thing for blondes. Karuko's mother… I had originally wanted to create a child like you with her. She was so beautiful. But, she was loyal to her husband. The best I could do was my foolish, desperate sister and that second rate scientist Arumerita! Anyway, Karoku and Elyska are distant cousin, and Alyska is fortunate to have a similar appearance to Nie."

"You, perv…" Gareki couldn't say anymore as pain exploded from his temple. Roku had hit him with some metal tool or another. Gareki groan as he drifted just on the edge of consciousness.

"Gareki, I'm sorry about this. But Circus is bound to be here soon, and I think I deserve some fun." Roku grabbed another syringe; this one had dark black goo in it. He injected the liquid into Garkei's vein on his arm. "In a couple of hours, you will start reacting with the inkuyaru, or condensed varuga cells. It appears your heavy exposure to varuga essence as an infant has made you particularly resistant to it, and your body reacts violently when you ingest it, similar to an allergy. I'll be observing your reactions from afar. If you survive, find me. I'd love to meet my varuga nephew, who will be undoutably loyal and obedient." Roku laughed quietly as he turned off the light and opened the door to leave. He stopped as the room began to shake. "They're here. Too late." Roku disappeared and Gareki groaned alone in the darkness.

* * *

The circus members fought off the servants that became beastly varugas. A dark cloud appeared and the two ships struggled with it, seeing the ship fly away, but unable to pursue.

"Someone just left!" Yogi shouted.

"I have just one heat signature from the ship." Akari reported over the comm. units.

"Gareki must still be here!" Tsukumo reasoned. The two ships fought harder and soon the varugas out side were vanquished. The Circus troupes raced through the house. A couple more varugas jumped out, but the furious Circus members were ferocious.

"That way!" Nai shouted from his position on Yogi's back. Yogi turned down a hall and followed Nai's finger. They came to a dead end.

"Nai?" Yogi questioned. Nai jumped down and cupped his hands around his ears. He twisted and turned listening.

"This is a dead end!" Kiichi complained. She was shushed by Jiki. Nai's noise twitched.

"No, Gareki, no!" Nai's eyes snapped open and he ran straight into a wall. Thw wall was solid, so Nai bounced off. Before he could react, Yogi destroyed the wall with Tsukumo as they both kicked down as hard as they could. The wall crumbled and the side of a staircase came into view.

"The door down must have been a floor up." Jiki commentated. Yogi grabbed Nai and jumped down, followed by Tsukumo and the rest.

The group came across a door. It was locked. Nai scrunched his eyebrows.

"It's making a funny noise." Nai muttered. Yogi and Tsukumo didn't hesitate. They both attacked the door. As the door disappeared, a loud explosion filled the room they were trying to get into.

"GarekI!" everyone shouted. Nai dived into the smoke first. Kiichi used a swing of her scythe to clear the smoke. Nai was kneeling by an upturned metal table. The table was smoking and dented horribly. As the group walked in slowly, hundreds of small animal varugas raced past the Circus troupe. Nai stayed kneeling by something just behind the table. He was crying.

"Nai." Yogi swallowed hard and walked over. Nai bent over and lifted the top half of a body into his arms. Gareki's raven black hair was recognizable, and his skin was almost pure white. The bright red blood on his face was evident and a large puddle was seeping past the table.

"Nai. "Tsukumo raced over and put her fingers to Gareki's neck.

"He's alive!" She exclaimed. The Circus group was quick to react. In record time, they collected Gareki and everyone raced back to the med bay. Eva and Kiichi, along with Jiki stayed behind to clean up and collect evidence.

Everyone else raced to the ship, a trail of blood marked their route.

* * *

**Sort of a cliffy. Please review!**

**Love, Burning Bright**


	4. The End

**We're at the end! **

**I know this is short, but I don't want to drag it on forever and it turn out weird.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Akari had never hesitated once during his job. He was always ready and got straight into work when a patient was on his table. Today was no different. A couple of scrapes and bruises, and a few burns, were all he was treating among technicians and common people. He was on call though; as was Karoku who was assisting him. They were waiting for it. That call that would have them racing to the emergency treatment room and fight all of nature to save Gareki.

When the call came, the two raced into the emergency room. For the first, and last, time ever Akari paused in shock from the state of his patient.

"Akari! Karoku! Please, wake Gareki up!" Nai cried, startling both into action. Yogi carried Nai out and advanced med help poured into the room. For the next hour, the group would be working on stopping the bleeding and trying to figure out how to fix the worst injury they saw.

Nai and company waited impatiently outside the med wing. After three hours, Akari came out, as did a string of nurses, and Karoku.

"He is stable. We had a slight crisis…"

"What happened?" Hirato demanded. Akari glared at the captain for the interruption.

"It appeared, after the false Karoku, who it seems is also called Roku by some,"

"How do you know?" Yogi asked. Akari glared again.

"I remembered that too." Karoku explained. Hirato gestured for Akari to continue.

"It appears this Roku injected some varuga cells into Gareki. His body is still fighting the infection. In the middle of the operation, he woke up screaming and varuga essence was being emitted. Luckily, our operation was also what saved him. Most of the Varuga infected flesh was removed with the amputation…"

"Amputation?" everyone asked. Nai looked confused.

"What is an amputation?" He asked. Akari grimaced.

"We had to remove his right leg beneath the knee and three fingers off his right hand. It appears that the essence was pumping through his body because it had been injected into his blood stream. He was in a lot of pain, but sin most affected flesh was on his right leg. The rest is being fought off by his immune system. It appears from the unusual circumstances of his birth, that Gareki can resist and fight off varuga cells in his own body without them taking control or his body becoming destroyed. It seems just like Gareki is having a really bad flu." Akari sighed. "You may visit him, but he is asleep right now. Stay quiet in there." Akari opened the door and followed everyone into the room.

Gareki was so pale, his skin matched the white of the sheets.

"Gareki. Gareki." Nai cried, crawling onto the bed and curling up against Gareki." Gareki had an oxygen mask and didn't react. His body was soaked in sweat. No one had the heart o move Nai away. A large bandage was around Gareki's right hand, making his hand like a club.

"Gareki. "Yogi whispered under his breath. Yogi placed the plushie that Nai had bought on their last shopping trip next to Gareki's head. Everyone then made themselves comfortable and listened to Gareki's struggled breathing for the night. Even the sheep didn't try to move them.

* * *

Nai shifted in his sleep, bumping Gareki. Gareki winced and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was the dark white walls. Panic raced through him, so Gareki tried to sit up rapidly. Pain exploded everywhere, so Gareki fell back onto the soft bed.

Nai jumped at the movement. He saw Gareki's pained face. Nai tightly hugged Gareki.

"Nai? Is that you Nai?" Gareki gasped. Nai let go and stared into Gareki's face.

"Thank God." Then Gareki fell unconscious. Nai, not sure what had just happened, curled up against Gareki and fell asleep again.

* * *

Akari made everyone take steps back as he examined Gareki again. Gareki's eyelids flickered as probes were being placed under his multiple bandages.

"Gareki/" Akari asked. Gareki groaned, but stayed conscious. He didn't try to move more then his neck as he looked around. He opened his mouth, but nothing came back. Gareki looked exhausted.

"It appears his ability to speak has bee temporarily lost because of the trauma and extent of his injuries." Akari said. Nai cocked his head.

"He said 'thank you' last night." Akari gave Nai a sad look.

"Nai, you were lucky. Sometimes, before people let themselves realize they have trauma, they give a last message. It might be some time before Gareki speaks again." Akari said. Gareki gave no indication he had heard or understood Akari. He just stared at Nai, then his eyes moved to Yogi and Karoku, where they stayed for a longer time.

"Do you recognize us Gareki?" Karoku asked. Gareki closed his eyes, and the rhythmic breath told the crew he had fallen asleep.

"Go about your daily lives, I'll keep you guys updated on his condition."

* * *

It was eight weeks before Gareki was able to speak again. Another two weeks for him to be able to follow a conversation. Around that time, he also realized he was missing his leg and some fingers.

Gareki was devastated. He wiggled his first finger and thumb on his right hand. Nai was watching him expectantly.

"What's up Nai?" Gareki asked, sounding tired. He still couldn't leave the med lab, mostly from worries about his exposure to so much varuga essence.

"We got you a gift!" Nai said, holding a smallish box. Yogi was sitting on the edge of the bed. Nai scrambled so he was straddling Gareki's lap.

"Open it1" Nai almost shouted. Gareki sighed in annoyance.

"Why?" Gareki questioned, not noticing, at first, Yogi get up and start setting up a camera and laptop.

"Yogi, what are you doing?" Gareki asked. Yogi smiled and winked.

"Just open your gift!" Yogi exclaimed happily. Gareki looked suspicious, but took the present from Nai's arms, awkwardly leaning it to the left so he could hold it better. Then, Gareki struggled to untie the ribbon. After that, he just lifted the lid. He stared at his gift in shock.

"What is this?" He asked, not believing what he saw.

"Your gift!" Nai insisted. Gareki swallowed, and turned away, unfortunately towards the camera, which caught the tears building in his eyes.

"Gareki? What are you crying?" Nai asked. Gareki bristled.

"I'm not crying!" Gareki insisted. He then reached into the box and pulled out the three metal fingers that were connected by intricate chain and leather work. Sliding a metal ring over his pointer finger, and then wrapping a leather strap around his palm and wrist, the fingers were secured to his hand. Their bronze glint was a beautiful compliment to his now permanently paler skin.

That wasn't even the best part. Gareki could feel a tingling as something in the fingers reacted with his hand. Gareki flexed his hand and watched as the metal fingers responded to his command.

"How?" Gareki wondered.

"That would be me?" A voice from the computer exclaimed. Gareki looked at the laptop and was shocked to see Tsubame, Shishi, Ranji, and Seseri.

"That was such a beautiful scene! I'm glad I video taped it!" Seseri exclaimed. Gareki looked at his schoolmates in wonder.

"You built this?" He asked.

"Well, designed it. The Research Center built it. I got in patented though! I'll be famous soon for my invention!" Shishi cheered.

"Looks good!" Ranji winked. "Soon you'll be back her eand showing off your hand!" Gareki actually smiled softly at Ranji, who blushed slightly. Shishi glance at Ranji and started laughing, which cause Ranji to flip him over.

"How are you feeling?" Tsubame asked. Gareki shrugged in a 'ok' way.

"Well, the good news is, A new leg will be sent over soon. You'll be able to walk about, I hope!" Tsumbame smiled. Gareki was at a total loss for words.

"You guys, I don't' know how much I should say thanks." Gareki mumbled. Everyone laughed.

"Just thank us by getting back here soon!" they all yelled, then signed off. Gareki stared at his hand. Nai touched on finger. Gareki couldn't actually feel Nai's hand, but he could imagine that he could.

"I'll probably modify to slightly…" He said, holding Nai's hand. Nai tackled Gareki down to the bed.

"Gareki's back!" He cheered. Yogi was taking pictures and throwing flowers everywhere.

"Damn you guys." Gareki mumbled from under Nai's hair as the younger boy tightened his hug. The other Circus members, who had joined the little celebration watched with mild amusement on their faces.

* * *

Roku growled with frustration. Circus was getting closer and closer to him. He couldn't' call Uro because Uro had gone off grid.

"I need assistance." He couldn't go to Elyska or the CEO because of his changed looks. Yes, Roku now had jet-black hair and pale skin. His eyes however were steel colored instead of Gareki's black.

"I need to disappear." Roku decided, flying into a dark, unnamed forest in the Peigo 5-A3 area…

* * *

Gareki walked down that hallway. After weeks of therapy, he was able to walk normally without his prosthetic leg tripping him, and he could use his hand fully.

He had of course installed some new features. His fake fingers, which were covered with matching latex skin color, had small, weak magnets that made it so Gareki could feel objects' magnetic field. It had taken a while, but Gareki could read magnetic waves now on his fingers. Gareki's leg, which was shaped like a human shin and foot, with appropriate hinges, had hidden compartments in the calf and his heel was steel so if he had to kick something, it would really hurt.

Today, Gareki was finally released from the Medical Wing for good. The scar on his face, which he had refused the doctor's offer of removing, itched slightly. Gareki didn't want to forget what had happened. He would find Roku, and make the man pay for all the hell he had caused Gareki's friends.

Gareki walked into the recreation room and was tackled by Yogi. Nai was jumping around them shouting things like, "yeah! Gareki is back!"

'Get off me!" Gareki shouted, flipping Yogi over. Yogi cried slightly. Nai grabbed Gareki's right hand, the hand with the fake fingers.

"Gareki, you're alright now? You're not leaving again/" Nai asked. Gareki didn't know how to answer. He thought he would be going back to the academy to finish the mechanics courses.

"He won't, Nai." Hirato walked in, holding a small box, which he handed to Gareki. "Second ship just got some new family members." Yogi looked up and cheered. Gareki looked up in shock.

"Hello, I'm the new mechanic for the sheep. I'm especially assigned to 2nd ship, but I'll spend most of my time in the Research Center." Shishi said proudly.

"Good Morning, I'm Circus's newest parade organizer. I hope to someday rise up to being the public control officer." Ranji smiled happily.

"I'm the newest defense organizer in training!" Seseri smile, snapping a picture.

"Hi! I'm the newest Circus fighter for 1st ship, nice to meet you!" Tsubame said. Everyone went to congratulate the graduates.

"You might want to open your gift. 'Hirato whispered into Gareki's ear. Gareki looked bewildered, but he opened the box. He saw a familiar bracelet. Nai clapped his hands.

"It is finally yours Gareki!" Nai smiled and cheered, spinning around with a sheep.

"Introduce yourself Gareki!" Tsubame said, jabbing Gareki in the ribs. He slipped the bracelet that had first allowed him to notice Nai over his wrist. It chimed and a screen glowed, showing Gareki's stats.

"With Karoku's help, we updated it and specialized it just for you." Hirato informed Gareki. Gareki's throat was dry.

"Gareki, introduce yourself!" Ypgi shouted, jumping on Gareki's back.

"Gareki! The newest 2nd ship Circus fighter!" Nai squealed, hugging Gareki from side. Gareki looked around at everyone in wonder.

"Well, welcome home and to your new family Gareki!" Ypgi shouted, throwing sparkles in the air. As arguments about Yogi's behavior broke out between Kiichi, Jiki, Tukumo, Eva, Akari and Tsukitachi, Gareki smiled to himself.

"I'm home." He whispered to himself.

**End**

* * *

**Well? How was it?**

**I know the ending was a little rushed, but ending stories is not my strong point…**

**Please review!**

**Love,**

**Burning Bright**


End file.
